


He's a Talking Bear

by scheelite



Category: Paddington Bear - Michael Bond, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheelite/pseuds/scheelite
Summary: Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow;Bright blue is jacket is, and his boots are yellowIt cannot be denied that Tom Bombadil and Paddington Bear share the same wardrobe. Since Tom is described to have thick brown hair, I must conclude that they are one and the same. If this is the case, some of LOTR must be rewritten (for science).
Relationships: Tom Bombadil/Goldberry
Kudos: 7





	He's a Talking Bear

“Who is Tom Bombadil?”

“He is,” said Goldberry, staying her swift movements and smiling.

Frodo looked at her questioningly. “He is, as you have seen him,” she said in answer to his look. “He is the Master of wood, water, and hill.”

“He’s a talking bear,” noted Pippin.

“Yes, that too.”

Frodo gave Pippin a stern look. “I apologize for my friend’s rudeness,” said Frodo. “He is not well travelled outside of the Shire; much of Middle-Earth’s diversity is yet unknown to him.

“But, Fair Lady, I must admit I am curious. Is Bombadil a skin-changer? I have heard tales of such beings — Bilbo stayed, once, in the house of Beorn.”

At this Goldberry smiled. “Bombadil is no skin-changer. He calls himself Eldest, too ancient to be classified by any common tongue. All that can be said, then, is that is he simply is, and I am grateful for him.”

“So you love him regardless?” asked Sam.

“Yes. He brings me water-lilies and marmalade. We sing together, and although the songs lack romance, they are not without deep emotion. It is a queer sort of love,” she said, “but that does not make it any less beautiful.”

Sam blushed, glancing at Frodo. Pippin and Merry sniggered, but before Frodo could ask for the joke, a door opened and in came Tom Bombadil. His fur was covered in leaves. 

"Is everything set for tea? I apologize for the delay, friends; your hunger must be un-bear-able by now." 


End file.
